


Rysy na lodzie

by ClioSelene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Yuuri jest chory, a wszyscy wokół próbują ulżyć jego cierpieniom. Albo nie. Dużo fluffu.





	Rysy na lodzie

Zima w Sankt-Petersburgu była zła.  
  
Yūriemu jakoś nie przyszło do głowy, że powody, dla których Wiktor nie nosi czapki, zaś szalik owija wokół szyi wtedy, kiedy sobie o tym przypomni, mogą być inne niż stylowo-modowe. Prawdziwa przyczyna tkwiła w tym, że Wiktor po prostu nie marzł - ewentualnie zachodziło to przy temperaturze niższej o jakieś dwadzieścia stopni niż w przypadku normalnych ludzi. Nie zważając na mróz, biegał radośnie w rozpiętym płaszczu i z szalikiem powiewającym za nim na odległość, i w ogóle nie przejmował się czerwonymi uszami oraz nosem, a Yūri głupio pomyślał, że w takim wypadku jego własne doznania najpewniej są mylne i nie powinien ich brać pod uwagę. Postanowił raczej zrobić tak, jak robił Wiktor - czy dotąd źle na tym wyszedł? - i skończyło się na potężnym przeziębieniu, kiedy zaraz po drugim styczniowym treningu wyszedł w zbyt lekkim odzieniu na ulicę.  
  
Yūri rzadko się przeziębiał, ale styczeń w Rosji był po prostu przerażający. Wychowany w subtropikalnym klimacie Japończyk nie był przygotowany na takie zimno. Dodatkowo ujemną stroną Sankt-Petersburga - miasta skądinąd zachwycającego - było jego usytuowanie nad morzem. Wysoka wilgotność i niemal zawsze wiejący od zatoki wiatr sprawiały, że nawet niewielki mróz przejmował tutaj do szpiku kości i wydawał się zdzierać skórę z twarzy. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie Yūri co i rusz łapał się na myśli, że tęskni za łagodnymi zimami Kyūshū, zaś raz zdarzyło mu się nawet wspomnieć z rozczuleniem tamtejsze letnie upały. Oczywiście nie żałował swojej przeprowadzki do Rosji, to było wykluczone - tutaj miał dwie największe miłości swojego życia: Wiktora i łyżwy - ale kiedy leżał teraz złożony gorączką, z potwornym bólem gardła i jeszcze potworniejszym głowy, zastanawiał się, czy naprawdę jego zdolność racjonalnego myślenia uległa pod wpływem owej miłości aż takiemu stępieniu.  
  
Trening był wieczorem, gorączka złapała go w nocy, zaś rano ledwo mógł ruszyć ręką i w ogóle jakąkolwiek częścią ciała. Miał wrażenie, że jego głowa zaraz eksploduje, i generalnie pragnął umrzeć. Ból gardła uniemożliwiał jedzenie i Yūri podejrzewał, że skończy się to paskudnym katarem. Był zły na samego siebie za treningi, które przyjdzie mu opuścić, ale tak naprawdę czuł się zbyt fatalnie, by się tym dodatkowo dołować - zwłaszcza że bardziej dokuczał mu strach przed zarażeniem Wiktora w obliczu zbliżających się mistrzostw Europy. Zakopał się pod wszystkimi kołdrami i kocami, jakie znalazły się w domu - niewiele, ponieważ Wiktor nie marzł - i miał nadzieję, że przeziębienie szybko minie, jeśli zostawi się go w spokoju. Na to jednak, jak się okazało, nie było szans.  
  
Powiedzieć, że Wiktor wpadł w histerię, byłoby lekką przesadą - nawet on potrafił odpowiednio skorygować swoje zachowanie w kontakcie z obłożnie chorą osobą, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia. Niemniej jednak przejęty Wiktor to nie było to, czego Yūri potrzebował w tym momencie najbardziej - ale przecież nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć wprost, bo wiedział, że Wiktor się po prostu troszczy. Niestety, człowiek, który nazywał się jego narzeczonym, nigdy nie chorował i w związku z tym nie zdawał sobie sprawy, przez jakie katusze Yūri przechodzi. Może zresztą coś do niego dotarło, kiedy Yūri na wszystkie jego starania odpowiadał pomrukami i jeszcze głębszym zanurzeniem się pod kołdrę, marząc tylko o aspirynie oraz dodatkowym kocu... i zasłonach w oknach, których Wiktor we własnym mieszkaniu nie uznawał, ale tego ostatniego już nie odważył się powiedzieć na głos.  
  
Aspiryny w domu nie było, choć znalazło się jakieś stare opakowanie ibuprofenu - data ważności upływała w przyszłym miesiącu. Apteka na szczęście była zaraz za rogiem, więc i w aspirynę się zaopatrzyli. W ciągu godziny do domu dostarczono trzy puchowe kołdry, które Wiktor zamówił telefonicznie; nawet jeśli sam nie doświadczył wątpliwej przyjemności chorowania - on nawet kaca nie miewał - to przynajmniej uwierzył, że Yūri tym razem nie trzęsie się na łóżku z podniecenia. Wkrótce pojawił się też lekarz, który zbadał japońskiego łyżwiarza i oświadczył, że wystarczą leki przeciwzapalne i odpoczynek, i przeziębienie powinno w kilka dni ustąpić - czyli nie powiedział nic, co do tej pory nie byłoby jasne. Yūri przykrył się pierzyną po same uszy i pragnął spać. Podejrzewał, że mu się to uda, ponieważ Wiktor zaraz wychodził - i świadomość tego nie napełniała go takimi wyrzutami sumienia, jak miałoby to normalnie miejsce. Ostatecznie kochał Wiktora bardziej niż cokolwiek innego i jego obecność była tym, co stanowiło o sensie jego życia - ale nie dzisiaj.  
  
Wiktor miał w południe konferencję prasową w siedzibie federacji - miała dotyczyć jego powrotu do startów oraz przygotowań do zbliżających się imprez mistrzowskich. Z powodu zaistniałej sytuacji z miejsca postanowił ją odwołać i już trzymał telefon w ręce, by dzwonić do Jakowa, ale Yūri przekonał go, by tego nie robił. Jest już dużym chłopcem i naprawdę może zostać na godzinę, dwie sam w domu. Jego narzeczony wyraźnie nie był tą perspektywą zadowolony, ale Yūri na tym etapie już przysypiał. Przebudził się, kiedy Wiktor pocałował go w czoło na pożegnanie, obiecał, że wróci możliwie najszybciej, i poinformował, że Jurij wpadnie dotrzymać mu na ten czas towarzystwa. Potem, zanim Yūri zdążył zareagować na którąkolwiek z tych rewelacji, zniknął, starając się za bardzo nie trzaskać drzwiami. Yūri nakrył głowę kołdrą i po raz kolejny zapytał sam siebie, czy Wiktor bardziej go kocha czy lubi go męczyć.  
  
Od wyjścia Wiktora nie minęło nawet pięć minut, kiedy na nocnym stoliku rozdzwonił się telefon. Pięciokrotny mistrz świata zapomniał go ze sobą zabrać, a Yūri wiedział, że lepiej odebrać, zwłaszcza że dzwonił Jakow. Zanim zdołał cokolwiek powiedzieć, na jego biedną głowę spadła lawina przekleństw, próśb i gróźb (a przynajmniej tak się domy�lił z tonu rozmówcy), kiedy zaś dobiegła końca, poinformował, że Wiktor już wyszedł i co najwyżej trochę się spóźni, po czym wyłączył telefon. Jeśli w czymś był dobry, to w uczeniu się na błędach, nawet na cudzych.  
  
Nie minęło kolejne pięć minut, kiedy pojawił się zapowiedziany Jurij Plisiecki - psiocząc na wszystko, w pierwszej kolejności oczywiście na Wiktora. Yūri nawet byłby w stanie to znieść - był przyzwyczajony do psioczenia nastolatka, w którym zresztą więcej było zawsze afektacji niż prawdziwego jadu - gdyby nie fakt, że największy geniusz młodego pokolenia przyniósł ze sobą kota. Jak tłumaczył, jego Piotruś ostatnio chorował i Jurij nie zostawiał go samego, chyba że naprawdę nie było innej opcji. Yūri jęknął z rozpaczą, że chorym potrzebny jest spokój, a nie towarzystwo, i tyczy się to prawdopodobnie każdego żywego gatunku - zwłaszcza że Makkachin najwyraźniej nie był z tego konkretnego gościa zadowolony. W mieszkaniu wkrótce rozpętało się piekło, zaś Piotruś okazał się wcale żwawy jak na zwierzę, które dopiero co chorowało. Skończyło się na tym, że Yūri wybłagał Jurija, by zabrał Makkachina na długi spacer, podczas gdy on zostanie z Piotrusiem. Oczywiście Wiktor o niczym się nie dowie. Jurij rzucił mu zza grzywki spojrzenie - w którym poza zwyczajową złością błyskały także przeprosiny i wdzięczność - i ewakuował się z pudlem do pobliskiego parku, zaś Yūri na powrót zakopał się w kołdrach, tym razem z Piotrusiem, który po przeżyciach z psiskiem musiał być równie mocno wyprowadzony z równowagi co on.  
  
Przez chwilę panował spokój i Yūriemu ponownie udało się przysnąć - dopóki nie obudził go dzwonek telefonu. Sięgnął tym razem po własną komórkę i odebrał, nie patrząc nawet na numer. Okazało się, że dzwoni Otabek Altin, który pomylił się przy wybieraniu, bo tak naprawdę chciał porozmawiać z Jurijem. Grzecznie przeprosił za pomyłkę i się rozłączył, zaś Yūri, z poczuciem, że wszyscy ludzie sprzymierzyli się przeciw niemu, opadł z powrotem na poduszki, rozważając, czy już ma ochotę płakać czy jeszcze nie. Pragnął w każdym razie, by zniknęły wszystkie telefony świata.  
  
Donośne szczekanie Makkachina obwieściło powrót ze spaceru - o wiele za szybko jak na gust Japończyka, ale przy kilkunastostopniowym mrozie nie dało się wymagać cudów. Piotruś wsunął się głębiej pod pierzynę i przycisnął do uda Yūriego. Drzwi do sypialni były zamknięte, jednak wielki pudel potrafił je sobie bez problemu otworzyć - a wtedy kataklizm rozpętałby się na nowo. Być może jednak Jurij jakoś temu zapobiegł, bo przez następny kwadrans Yūriego dobiegało tylko ujadanie, w którym zawód mieszał się z gniewem. Od czasu do czasu słychać było też mamrotanie nastolatka, który z pewnością nie był zadowolony ze swojej sytuacji. Yūri był na granicy przedawkowania ibuprofenu i modlił się już tylko o to, by Wiktor wrócił.  
  
Wiktor wrócił; Yūri poznał po tym, że ujadanie Makkachina zmieniło się w radosne szczekanie. Nie był jednak przygotowany na to, co stało się w następnej chwili. Drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się gwałtownie wśród spóźnionych protestów Jurija. Zanim Wiktor, który w nich stanął, zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Makkachin wskoczył całym ciężarem na łóżko. Piotruś wyprysnął spod pierzyny i rzucił się do ucieczki, prychając i miaucząc, zaś pudel za nim, dziko ujadając. Jurij krzyknął z rozpaczy, Wiktor z zaskoczenia, zaś Yūri usiadł na łóżku i wrzasnął:  
  
\- ZAMKNIJCIE SIĘ WRESZCIE, DO JASNEJ CHOLERY! WYNOŚCIE SIĘ STĄD! MAM WAS DOŚĆ! DOŚĆ!!!  
  
Po czym rozpłakał się, rzucił z powrotem na łóżko i nakrył dwiema pierzynami, pragnąc tak naprawdę zapaść się pod ziemię i nigdy więcej nie pokazywać się nikomu na oczy.  
  
A potem zapadła cisza, która trwała, trwała i trwała.  
  
Nie wiedział, ile minęło czasu. Spędził go w bólu - fizycznym i psychicznym. W gniewie i złości. W żalu i nienawiści do samego siebie. W pragnieniu, by ten dzień nigdy nie miał miejsca. By ze świata na zawsze zniknęła zima. Nie, by on sam zniknął. Pociągnął nosem i wreszcie otworzył oczy, zsuwając kołdrę z czoła.  
  
Na dworze już się ściemniało; o tej porze roku wieczór zapadał w Sankt-Petersburgu bardzo szybko, zwłaszcza w pochmurne dni. Przez pozbawione zasłon okno (Yūri miał nadzieję kiedyś przekonać Wiktora, by zawiesili je chociaż w sypialni) wpadało do pokoju szare światło styczniowego popołudnia, tak naprawdę więcej ukrywając w cieniu niż z niego wydobywając. Opierając się o skraj łóżka, Wiktor siedział na podłodze. Głowę przekrzywił, policzek położył na jednym ramieniu. Jego niebieskie oczy były otwarte, wpatrzone w Yūriego - dwa intensywne punkty koloru w tym morzu zimowej szarości. Od jak dawna tak siedział? Od jak dawna przyglądał się temu kokonowi, który Yūri tworzył? Bez słowa, bez żadnego gestu, nawet nie zdradzając swojej obecności - jakże niepodobnie... Wiktor jedynie we śnie uspokajał się na tyle, by nie zdradzać swojej obecności, a i to nie zawsze.  
  
Teraz też był spokojny, takim się wydawał... ale tylko wydawał. Kiedy spędziło się ponad połowę życia na analizowaniu jego zachowania i odgadywaniu jego nastrojów jak Yūri Katsuki, potrafiło się to zauważyć - mimo przeziębienia, mimo gorączki, mimo rozbicia. Analiza i odgadywanie Wiktora Nikiforowa przychodziły Yūriemu instynktownie i bez wysiłku. Nie, Wiktor nie był spokojny. Choć się nie ruszał, choć tkwił w tej pozycji pozornego zrelaksowania, choć nie odrywał błękitnego spojrzenia od Yūriego, to jego palce drżały lekko na prześcieradle i mrugał odrobinę za szybko.  
  
Czy wciąż był zły? Zagniewany na Yūriego za to, co Yūri powiedział? Yūri już sobie wyrzucał ten wybuch, swoją niewdzięczność i swoją słabość. Nie powinien był czegoś takiego mówić... Nie, nie powinien był czegoś takiego odczuwać, nie wobec Wiktora. Zarysował nieskazitelny lód ich szczęścia i czuł się z tym źle, bardzo źle. Nigdy wcześniej tak się nie zachował; to był pierwszy raz, że w tak okropny sposób odreagował swoją frustrację - i to na człowieku, który znaczył dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek w świecie. Jak po czymś takim ich związek mógł trwać? Czy po czymś takim Wiktor jeszcze go chciał? Mimo gorączki zrobiło mu się zimno, a nagły strach ścisnął go za serce.  
  
Gardło wciąż go bolało, a nos miał zapchany, uniósł jednak głowę, nie zważając na łupiący pod czaszką ból.  
  
\- Prze...  
  
\- Przepraszam - szepnął Wiktor, ani na moment nie odwracając wzroku. - Przepraszam, Yūri - dodał jeszcze ciszej.  
  
Yūri mrugnął, a potem położył głowę z powrotem, zupełnie zaskoczony.  
  
\- Musiałeś... Musisz się czuć źle, a ja nie wziąłem tego pod uwagę - mówił dalej Wiktor, wciąż nie unosząc głosu ponad szept. - Przepraszam - powiedział po raz trzeci, a Yūri drgnął.  
  
Nie przypominał sobie, by Wiktor kiedykolwiek wcześniej tyle go przepraszał. Było to dziwne na tyle, że poczuł się nieswojo. Zwłaszcza że tak naprawdę nie było żadnego powodu... Przecież to on...  
  
\- Mam sobie iść? - spytał Wiktor, a brak emocji w jego głosie rzucał się w uszy jako pierwszy. - Masz mnie dość?  
  
Ręka Yūriego wysunęła się spod kołdry, zanim zdążył o tym pomyśleć. Złapał Wiktora za nadgarstek.  
  
\- Nie idź.  
  
Błękitne oczy, w które mógłby się wpatrywać do skończenia świata, wypełniła ulga. Wiktor chwycił jego dłoń i, jak wiele razy wcześniej, pocałował jej wnętrze. Yūri szybko cofnął ramię.  
  
\- Jestem chory - wychrypiał, usiłując pokryć zmieszanie. - Zarazisz się...  
  
Wiktor podniósł się z podłogi i usiadł na brzegu łóżka, kręcąc głową.  
  
\- Złego diabli nie biorą - powiedział cicho, a potem, jakby walcząc ze sobą, dodał: - Pozwól mi zostać.  
  
Yūri bez słowa wpatrywał się w twarz, którą kochał najbardziej w świecie.  
  
\- Pozwól mi zostać - powtórzył Wiktor z większym naciskiem, niż zwykł zdradzać na co dzień. - Nie będę... nie będę ci przeszkadzał, ale chcę z tobą być.  
  
A Yūri od razu wiedział, że przegrał. Nie potrafił mu odmówić, od tak dawna już nie potrafił... Palce Wiktora znów zacisnęły się na prześcieradle, kiedy pięciokrotny mistrz świata czekał na jego reakcję. Yūri lekko kiwnął głową, a potem usiadł, żeby wziąć kolejną aspirynę. Kiedy odstawił pustą szklankę z powrotem na nocny stolik, dwoje ramion objęło go od tyłu.  
  
\- Wiktor, co ty... Jestem brudny... - wyjęczał.  
  
\- Nie przejmuj się - wymamrotał Wiktor w jego spocone włosy.  
  
Yūri odwrócił się do niego i tylko popatrzył. Wiedział, że jego rumieniec może ujść za gorączkowe wypieki. Wiktor opadł na łóżko, a Yūri wraz z nim, opierając policzek na jego piersi i naciągając pierzynę na nich obu.  
  
\- Przepraszam - szepnął Wiktor po raz kolejny.  
  
\- Przestań - mruknął Yūri, zamykając oczy.  
  
Wiktor objął go mocniej i nic już nie powiedział. Leżeli tak w ciszy, którą zakłócały tylko od czasu do czasu dalekie odgłosy samochodów i tramwajów - przyjazne, miękkie dźwięki miejskiej codzienności. Nikt nic nie mówił, nie dzwoniły telefony, nawet Makkachin spał gdzieś spokojnie - może na kanapie w salonie. Wkrótce zapadła ciemność, pochłaniając ze sobą wszystkie kąty i krzywizny; zniknął nawet wiszący naprzeciwko łóżka plakat - fotografia z ich galowego występu na finale Grand Prix w Barcelonie, którą Wiktor uparł się mieć w sypialni i nie pozwalał usunąć, choć Yūri czuł się tym strasznie zażenowany i przynajmniej co kilka dni komentował fakt istnienia tego właśnie zdjęcia w tym właśnie miejscu.  
  
Jego wargi drgnęły, kiedy przypomniał sobie, jak Wiktor zareagował ostatnim razem. "Robimy tutaj _takie_ rzeczy, a ty czujesz się zażenowany _fotografią_???" Jak miał na to odpowiedzieć? Jak miał wyznać, że na lodzie wszystko było czyste i niewinne, a tutaj... Zresztą czy naprawdę tak myślał? Czy w ich miłości było coś złego? A nawet gdyby było... przecież za nic by z niej nie zrezygnował.  
  
Uświadomił sobie, że ból głowy wreszcie ustąpił. Może za sprawą aspiryny, może ciemności, a może obecności Wiktora. Czy Wiktor spał? Leżał tak cicho i spokojnie; on zresztą potrafił spać w każdej pozycji i okolicznościach - nawet na Yūrim i pod Yūrim. Ale Yūri słyszał bicie jego serca, o wiele za szybkie jak na kogoś śpiącego. Odpędzając myśl o potrzebie prysznica, przekręcił się nieco i poczuł zaciskające się wokół niego z determinacją ramiona. Wiktor szybko jednak poluźnił uścisk, jakby chciał powiedzieć: "Do niczego cię nie zmuszam". Yūri wiedział, co by na to mógł odpowiedzieć: "Skoro już pozwoliłeś mi tu być, nie zamierzam odchodzić".  
  
Było ciepło, cicho, spokojnie. Po raz pierwszy od rana - może nawet od poprzedniej nocy - Yūri czuł się dobrze. Ustąpił ból głowy, rozłupujący jego czaszkę na pół, choć wciąż miał masę innych dolegliwości. Zniknęły jednak wszystkie negatywne bodźce zewnętrzne; zostały tylko te dobre, kojąc i łagodząc. Uśmierzając jego poczucie nieszczęścia i przemieniając je w szczęście. Choć brzmiało to absurdalnie, naprawdę był szczęśliwy, kiedy tak leżał z gorączką w łóżku i nie miał pojęcia, kiedy wyzdrowieje. Był szczęśliwy, bo miał koło siebie Wiktora - tak fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Wiktor był tutaj - tylko dla niego. Leżał obok, nic nie mówił, trzymał go tylko w ramionach, oddychał wraz z nim, żył to samo życie. Tak niewiele trzeba było Yūriemu do szczęścia... Musiał tylko czekać trzynaście lat.  
  
Kochał Wiktora na lodowisku i poza nim. Kochał Wiktora na podium i w strefie trenerskiej. Kochał Wiktora na treningach i na spacerach z Makkachinem. Kochał Wiktora w Hasetsu i Sankt-Petersburgu. Kochał Wiktora w ich najdzikszych zabawach łóżkowych i kochał go teraz, kiedy Wiktor nie wypuszczał go - chorego, spoconego i ponad wszelką wątpliwość cuchnącego - z objęć. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć w te ostatnie tygodnie, ostatnie miesiące... ale z drugiej strony może powinien się już przyzwyczaić do tego, że Wiktor zawsze potrafił go zaskoczyć. Na bliżej nieokreśloną przyszłość odłożył rozważania o tym, czy to szczęście będzie trwać i jak długo. Teraz, dzisiaj, w tej chwili chciał tylko się nim cieszyć. W tej chwili ich szczęście było jak ledwo co zarysowany lód.  
  
Otworzył szeroko oczy i spojrzał ku ścianie, na której nie mógł widzieć fotografii. Może unikał jej, ponieważ przedstawiała właśnie to doskonałe szczęście. Może bał się, że kiedy sprawy nie będą się już tak dobrze między nimi układać, wtedy ta fotografia będzie mu bardziej niż cokolwiek ukazywać brzydki kontrast między przeszłością a rzeczywistością.  
  
\- Wiktor...?  
  
\- Tak, _ljubow moja?_ \- odpowiedział natychmiast Wiktor, a Yūri starał się nie zadrżeć na to określenie; Wiktor używał go w chwilach największej intymności.  
  
\- Przepraszam, że tak zareagowałem... Wtedy, wcześniej. Przeproszę potem Jurija, przecież chciał dobrze. Ty też chciałeś.  
  
\- To ja przepraszam, że zachowałem się bezmyślnie. Jak zwykle, patrzyłem tylko z własnego punktu widzenia.  
  
\- Nieprawda, zawsze się o mnie troszczysz. Jak teraz...  
  
\- Rychło w czas - mruknął Wiktor w jego włosy.  
  
\- Nie chciałem niczego zepsuć między nami - powiedział Yūri cicho. - Nie chciałem zarysować lodu...  
  
W ciszy, która zapadła i trwała dłuższą chwilę, znów zaczął rozważać swoją marność. Wtedy jednak Wiktor objął go mocniej.  
  
\- Yūri, lód nie jest taki słaby - szepnął.  
  
\- Nie jest? - Yūri uniósł na niego oczy, choć w mroku i tak nie mógł go widzieć.  
  
\- A jest? Nieważne ile osób po nim przejedzie... dziesiątki, setki... nigdy się nie skruszy. Tak samo jest z życiem. Z nami. Wszystkie spotkania, wszystkie zdarzenia. Rysy to nie tylko te złe i smutne sprawy, ale także te dobre i radosne... Oczywiście, to wszystko zostawia znak, ślad, ale lód wciąż trwa. Nie złamiesz go.  
  
\- Ale... Zarysowany lód... Nie jest piękny.  
  
\- Ja myślę, że jest. Bo służy do jeżdżenia. Lód sam w sobie, czysty i doskonały... Jaki w nim sens? Jest jak białe płótno, którego nie dotknął jeszcze pędzel. Wolisz białe płótno niż obraz, Yūri? Rysy na lodzie tworzą opowieść, tworzą historię. To inny rodzaj piękna, pełniejszy, bardziej naturalny, bardziej... prawdziwy.  
  
Yūri usiłował bez powodzenia wyłowić w ciemności szczegóły jego twarzy, aż położył głowę z powrotem na jego piersi i wsłuchał się w znany rytm serca. To, co mówił Wiktor, nie brzmiało tak źle... Gdyby w to uwierzył, to czy ich historia...  
  
\- Myślisz, że nasza historia będzie... piękna? - szepnął, zaciskając oczy i prawie nie wstydząc się tych słów.  
  
\- Yūri - powiedział Wiktor z miłością - ona już jest piękna. Ale... tak, myślę, że z każdym dniem będzie piękniejsza. I z każdą rysą bardziej niepowtarzalna... Nasza własna opowieść.  
  
\- Nawet te przykre rzeczy...?  
  
\- Nawet te przykre rzeczy. Nie jesteśmy tacy słabi, by mogły zniszczyć to, co jest między nami, prawda? A nawet... nawet jeśli tobie brakuje pewności, _ljubow moja_ , to wierz, że w ostateczności mi wystarczy sił za nas dwóch.  
  
\- O nie, nie lekceważ mnie - rzucił Yūri wyzywająco, a potem dodał tonem przypomnienia: - Kocham cię od trzynastu lat.  
  
\- Tym lepiej - odparł Wiktor, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewał śmiech.  
  
Yūri też poczuł, że po raz pierwszy tego dnia ma ochotę się roześmiać. Ciężar w jego piersi zelżał. Ramiona wciąż trzymały go mocno, jakby nigdy nie chciały go puścić.  
  
\- Dziękuję za to, że jesteś - powiedział.  
  
\- To ja dziękuję - odrzekł Wiktor. - I... Yūri?  
  
\- Tak?  
  
\- Nie bój się mówić mi tego, co czujesz. Nawet jeśli są to nieprzyjemne uczucia... Nie, _zwłaszcza_ wtedy. Nie trzymaj wszystkiego w sobie, nie martw się, że mnie zranisz. Nie zranisz mnie. Nie potrafię czytać twoich myśli, nie wiem, co ci siedzi w głowie, nie zawsze wiem, jak się czujesz... Dlatego, Yūri, nie kryj tego przede mną. Jeśli jest ci źle, jeśli ci nie pasuje, jeśli chcesz, żeby było inaczej... Powiedz to. Wiesz, jaki ja jestem. Często nie widzę dalej niż czubek własnego nosa i trzeba mnie sprowadzić do pionu. Nie obawiaj się mi tego powiedzieć, nie obawiaj się być ze mną szczery. We dwóch... zawsze sobie ze wszystkim poradzimy. To są tylko rysy, które nie mogą nas zranić - powiedział Wiktor z naciskiem.  
  
Yūri pomyślał, że jego narzeczony prosi o niemożliwe, ale...  
  
\- Spróbuję - mruknął i zaraz zastrzegł: - Od czasu do czasu.  
  
Wiktor znów go uścisnął i ponownie zapadła cisza - wypełniona miłością i bezpieczeństwem, jakby wcześniejsza sytuacja nigdy nie miała miejsca. "Lód nie jest taki słaby", Yūri przywołał na pamięć słowa Wiktora i pomyślał, że teraz łatwiej mu w nie uwierzyć. "We dwóch poradzimy sobie ze wszystkim" - brzmiało jeszcze bardziej upajająco, choć w tym momencie w pierwszej kolejności chciał, by poradzili sobie z jego przeziębieniem. Byli chyba jednak na dobrej drodze. Wieczorem gorączka Yūriego znów wzrosła, humor miał jednak nieporównywalnie lepszy niż nad ranem i wiedział, że jego zdrowienie już się rozpoczęło.  
  
Miłość była bez wątpienia bardziej skuteczna od aspiryny. 


End file.
